Unconditionally
by SUZUKI HONODA
Summary: Edward dan Lizzie harus menginap di mansion Ciel, tapi rasa kesalnya akan Ciel membuat Edward beralasan kalau dia harus kembali ke asrama lagi, dan ketika dalam perjalanan, tanpa sengaja kereta kudanya menabrak seorang gadis! Siapakah gadis itu? Apa yang akan terjadi? / Newbie author at this fandom / RnR? / No flame, please! / Edward x ? / Check it out, minna! :D


"APA?! Jadi… Jadi kita akan menginap di rumah Ciel, Kak?" Gadis itu, Elizabeth Midford, tersenyum dengan riangnya. Dihadapannya, Kakak sang gadis berparas manis itu-Edward Midford-menyiratkan rasa kesal yang mendalam.

'_Cih, sebenarnya tanpa Mom dan Dad di rumah juga aku dan Lizzie masih bisa hidup!_' Batin Ed gemas, ingin rasanya ia memukuli tembok rumahnya itu dengan tongkat _cricket_nya, tapi ia kurungkan niatnya, mengingat bahwa adik tersayangnya itu masih berada dihadapannya.

"Kak? Ada apa?" Tanya Lizzie, ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu, serta memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menatap Ed dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Ed segera menatap Lizzie, ia memasang seulas senyuman yang berkesan 'aku-seratus-persen-baik-baik-saja' diwajahnya yang rupawan, "Ahaha… Tidak kok, Lizzie, tenang saja!" Jawabnya, meski dalam hatinya ia mengutuk Ciel, si 'bocah sialan tunangan Lizzie yang belum diakui oleh calon Kakak iparnya' itu.

"Um?" Lizzie mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi senyuman riang dibibir ranumnya mulai terlukis kembali, "Kira-kira aku harus memakai baju apa ya besok?"

'_MATI KAU, CIEL!_'

.

.

**Unconditionally**

Written by **SUZUKI HONODA**

Kuroshitsuji © **Yana Toboso**

Edward M. X OC

Rated **T**

**Romance **& **Horror**

Read n' Review? / NO FLAME please! / A newbie author at this fandom, _yoroshiku! _

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Kakak yakin tidak akan ikut bersamaku ke _Mansion_ Ciel?" Lizzie sedikit mengkerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat agak jengkel sepertinya.

Ed mengangguk yakin, "Ya, aku… Err… Masih ada tugas di sekolah…? Ah… Ya! Masih ada tugas, kau tau kan? _Perfect_…" Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, matanya terus bergerak, seakan mencari benda yang menurutnya menarik untuk dilihat.

Lizzie sempat terdiam sejenak, dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang Kakak, tapi akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "Uh, baiklah." Respon Lizzie, "Tapi Kakak jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya!" Senyuman yang terlihat menyilaukan bagai senyum malaikat-di mata Ed-itu terpancar oleh Lizzie, Ed yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin Ciel juga pasti ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kakak lagi! Tapi, sayang sekali kalau Kakak tidak bisa ya…" Lizzie menghela nafas pelan, "Apa Kakak ingin aku menitipkan salam untuknya?"

Dengan refleks, Ed menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "TIDAK." Jawabnya tegas, tapi mengingat suaranya terlalu keras kepada Adik kesayangannya itu, ia segera menutup mulutnya, lalu mengulang kata-katanya dengan lebih sopan, "Err… Maksudku, tidak perlu, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah…? Selamat berjuang disekolah Kakak besok yaa! Kalau ada cerita yang menarik, segera ceritakan padaku." Ucap Lizzie riang, ia segera berjalan kearah pintu, lalu membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Ed, "_Good night_!" Knop pintu perlahan Lizzie buka dan berlalu pergi.

**BLAM**

Ed hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya, "_Good night_…" Setelah mendengar langkah Lizzie yang mulai menjauh, Ed segera bangkit lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _king size _itu.

'_Ciel brengsek! Kenapa harus dia?!_'

.

Unconditionally —

.

**Edward's PoV**

"Hati-hati dijalan, Tuan Muda!"

Aku melirik ke sumber suara yang mengantarkan kepergianku, aku hanya melambai beberapa kali kemudian memfokuskan mataku lurus ke depan, melihat apa saja yang ada dihadapanku saat itu.

**GREK GREK GREK**

Kereta berkuda yang kutumpangi itu perlahan bergerak, sang kusir sudah memulai pekerjaannya, ternyata.

Kusenderkan kepalaku ke punggung tangan kananku, aku menatap langit kelam London, ingin sekali rasanya terbang bersama burung-burung, melayang di langit yang luas, terbang bersama angin yang berhembus, dan… Tunggu, sejak kapan aku jadi sepuitis ini? Ah, sudahlah. Imajinasiku terlalu tinggi.

Aku kembali ke kehidupan nyata, kali ini mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis bertudung merah yang hendak membeli apel dipinggir jalan, lagi-lagi aku terhanyut oleh lamunanku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku teringat, baru-baru ini kedua _Mom _dan _Dad_ menyuruhku mencari gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku nantinya, mengingat umurku akan segera menginjak 16 tahun, sampai-sampai mereka ingin menggelar pesta dansa untuk mencarikan gadis yang pas untuk dijadikan tunanganku.

Ya… Tunangan.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi adikku yang manis bagai malaikat itu memang sudah bertunangan dengan si bocah berengsek Ciel.

Tapi… Aku ini jatuh cinta saja tidak tau bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana bisa aku memilih gadis untuk dijadikan tunanganku?

Parah? Memang.

Tapi, dari kecil memang aku dididik dilingkungan sekolah khusus laki-laki, jadi aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang disebut percintaan itu.

**BRUKKK**

Aku segera sadar dari lamunanku tadi, "Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan volume suara yang cukup keras sambil mengerutkan dahiku, "Hei!"

Sang kusir segera turun dari tempatnya, lalu samar-samar kudengar perkataannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar perkataan itu, naluri _british gentleman_ku segera memerintahkan tubuhku untuk bangkit dan membantu orang yang kesusahan itu, meski sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

**BRAK**

Kubuka pintu kereta kuda itu secara kasar, lalu aku melompat keluar dengan cepat, "Kau ti-" Aku tersentak melihat orang yang ternyata tertabrak oleh kereta kudaku itu, dia… Seorang gadis?

Tapi sepertinya wajah gadis ini tidak asing bagiku…?

"Maaf atas kelalaian saya, Tuan Muda, tapi… Apa sebaiknya kita bawa Nona Muda ini ke Rumah Sakit dahulu…?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Dasar kau ini! Tentu saja, terlebih lagi, gadis ini sampai pingsan. Bawa saja masuk, dan kita segera ke Rumah Sakit terdekat."

"Baik."

.

Unconditionally —

.

"Hoi, itu! Kereta berkuda dua!"

"Cepat minggir!"

"Mana-mana? Aku mau lihat…"

Cetusan-cetusan penuh rasa kagum terus terdengar oleh orang-orang yang dilewati oleh kereta kuda yang kunaiki, tapi cetusan itu tidak kutanggapi, mengingat ada seorang gadis yang tadi sempat tertabrak tanpa sengaja, hingga membuatku harus datang terlambat ke asrama.

Mataku terus tertuju pada gadis dihadapanku itu, '_Rasanya, wajah dia ini… Tidak asing?_' batinku heran.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda." Ucap sang kusir, tangannya yang besar membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, "Baiklah, aku butuh bantuan disini…" Ujarku sambil turun dari kereta kuda itu, sebenarnya, bukannya aku tidak kuat menggendong gadis itu keluar, mengingat tubuh gadis itu yang ramping, tapi… Err… Aku terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu.

Sang Kusir hanya membungguk lalu segera melakukan perintah yang kumaksud, ia menggendong gadis itu hingga memasuki Rumah Sakit dan membaringkan tubuh lemah itu diatas tempat tidur Rumah Sakit, seorang dokter menghampiri kami lalu melakukan observasi dengan cepat, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar.

"Parah…" Gumanku pelan, kulirik kembali ruangan yang baru saja kutinggal itu, '_Apa aku mengenal anak itu ya…?_'

"Tuan Muda?"

Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut, ternyata sang kusir tengah memperhatikanku sedari tadi, aku menaikan sebelah alis mataku, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Ah, tidak… Itu… Nona yang disana itu…"

Aku terus menatap iris kelam sang kusir, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya itu, tapi ia tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya, seakan memaksaku mengeluarkan suaraku lagi, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kalau tidak salah… Bukankah dia…"

Begitu sang kusir hendak meneylesaikan perkataannya, seorang dokter berpakaian serba putih keluar dari ruangan itu, "Tuan… Midford?" Ucap dokter itu, "Nona yang didalam sana, ia mengidap serangan jantung oleh faktor keturunan, sepertinya tadi penyakitnya itu sempat kambuh, tapi kondisinya akan segera stabil dalam waktu dekat."

Mataku membelak kaget, tidak kusangka gadis yang tanpa sengaja tertabrak itu memiliki penyakit mengerikan seperti serangan jantung, "_Thank you_, Doc."

Dokter itu mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

.

Unconditionally —

.

"Ng…"

Kutatap gadis itu, ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menampakan iris hijaunya yang indah bagaikan _emerald_, "Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyaku yang tengah duduk diatas kursi kayu disamping tempatnya berbaring.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, "Kau siapa…? Dimana aku…?" Tanyanya pelan, tubuhnya terlihat sedikit bergertar akan ketakutan.

"Tenang, Nona, aku bukan orang jahat seperti yang anda duga." Ujarku mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, "Perkenalkan, namaku Edward Midford, bagaimana denganmu? Boleh aku tau… Namamu?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Aku… Allicia Greenhill." Ia sedikit mengecilkan volumenya dikata terakhir, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Tunggu… Greenhill?" Aku menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. Ya… Ya! Tidak salah lagi. Dia mirip dengan kak Greenhill, mantan seniorku disekolah, "Apa kau ini… Adik perempuan dari Herman Greenhill?"

Gadis itu sempat terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "…Iya."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana menjadi hening, aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah adik dari mantan senior yang telah terlibat kasus pembunuhan Derek Arden waktu itu.

"Err… Aku… Aku mengenal kak Greenhill. Dia orang yang baik." Ucapku, mencoba memecah keheningan diantara kami, "Dan… Panggil saja aku Ed."

Gadis itu tertunduk, rambut _blonde_nya yang lembut menutupi wajah cantiknya, "Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Alice." Alice terlihat tengah sibuk memainkan jemari-jemarinya yang lentik, aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataannya itu.

Suasana kembali diselimuti keheningan, hingga akhirnya Alice mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang diluar dugaanku akan ia tanyakan, "Apa… Ed mengetahui masalah Kakak hingga ia dikeluarkan sekolah?"

Kutatap iris _emerald_ Alice yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, dengan ragu, aku memberanikan diri mengeluarakan suaraku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Ya… Ya, saat itu, aku juga ada disana, sehingga aku mendengarkannya langsung dari mereka." Kuanggukan kepalaku beberapa kali.

"Oh…" Alice kembali tertunduk, kulihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, terlihat jelas kalau dia terus berusaha membendung air mata yang cepat atau lambat akan segera menetes itu.

Dadaku sesak.

Apa mungkin aku juga memiliki penyakit jantung? Ah, tidak mungkin.

Mungkinkah aku merasakan perasaan Alice saat ini…?

Bagaimana pun Kak Greenhill adalah mantan seniorku dulu. Tapi… Kenapa rasa sesaknya separah ini?

Kulirik lagi wajah Alice, kulihat air mata mulai mengaliri wajahnya, ia menangis dalam kesunyian, "_Big brother_…" Samar-samar kudengar perkataannya itu disela tangisnya, nada suaranya terdengar lirih dan sangat pelan.

Dadaku terasa semakin sesak.

Oh, _god_… Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak begini?

Apa aku juga memiliki kelainan jantung?

Mataku masih terus terpaku pada Alice, hingga sang empunya iris _emerald_ itu menyadari tatapanku, ia segera menghapus air matanya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang 'agak' dingin, "Apa?"

Aku spontan melihat kearah lain, "Tidak…"

.

Unconditionally —

.

"Jadi... Diamana ru-"

Alice menginjak kakiku dengan sepatu haknya yang terbilang cukup tinggi itu, "Berisik."

"HEI! Itu sakit, kau tahu?!" Aku meringis kesakitan, sedangkan gadis dihadapanku itu-Alice-malah membalikan badannya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Lalu? Mau kau sakit seperti apa juga, itu bukan masalah untukku."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau kau ini bukan perempuan, aku akan-"

"Menghajarmu?" Alice memutar kepalanya, menatapku dengan tatapan 'lakukan-saja-jika-kau-berani'nya. Aku mendecih kesal, kupalingkan wajahku dari tatapan maut adik mantan seniorku itu, "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu itu, Ed." Ujar Alice dingin.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kau ini…" Aku mengacak rambut _blonde_ku frustasi, "Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi tadi pagi, jadi, biarkan aku mengantarmu, Al."

Alice memutar bola matanya, "Tidak perlu."

Sungguh gadis yang keras kepala.

"Sudahlah, beri tau saja dimana tempat tinggalmu sekarang dan aku akan mengantarmu!"

Alice menggelenngkan kepala untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oh, ayolah… Ku… Kumohon?"

Alice terdiam beberapa saat, sedang mempertimbangkan tawaranku itu sepertinya, ia menghela nafas pelan, "Terserah kau saja, Ed."

Aku tersenyum lebar, dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menarik tangan Alice, "Kalau begitu, AYO!"

Semburat merah tergambar dengan jelas dikedua belah pipi Alice, "H-Hei, Ed! T-Tunggu…"

.

Unconditionally —

.

Sebuah rumah tua yang terasingkan dari kota London, rumah yang cukup besar untuk sebuah keluarga yang tidak lagi memiliki _butler_, _maid_, atau semacamnya, hanya sepasang suami-istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?" Alice menatapku sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus dan berjalan memasuki rumah itu, "Ayo masuk."

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya-"

"Masuk."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, tidak sopan memang jika seorang _gentleman_ menolak permintaan atau pemberian seorang gadis, "Baiklah…" dengan langkah gontai, aku mengikuti langkah Alice.

"Oh, Alice, sayang, kemana saja kau ini! Kami cemas mencarimu!" Seorang wanita paruh baya segera menghampiri gadis _blonde_ itu dan langsung memeluknya dengan haru, dibelakang wanita itu, terlihat seorang pria yang menatapku dengan bingung, "Siapa kau, hei, anak muda?"

Aku mencopot topiku, lalu kubungkukkan tubuhku, "Salam kenal, saya Edward Midford, anak tertua dari keluarga Midford."

Lelaki itu tersentak, "Ba-bagaimana bisa seorang Midford datang ke tempat kami yang seperti ini?! Silahkan masuk, Tuan Edward!"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak perlu… Dan, saya mohon jangan memanggil saya demikian, panggil saja Ed."

"Terimakasih kau mau mengantarkan anak gadis kami pulang, Tuan Muda Ed, terimakasih… Beribu-ribu terimakasih…" Ujar _Alice's Mom_ yang masih memeluk anaknya dengan erat, ia menatapku dengan senyuman hangat yang terpampang diwajahnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, '_dimana kak Greenhill?_' Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiranku, aku menatap rumah tua itu dari ujung ke ujung.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang anda cari?"

Dengan ragu, kukerahkan keberanianku untuk mengeluarkan suara yang tengah kupendam sedari tadi, "Kalau boleh saya tau… Dimana kak-Maksud saya, Herman Greenhill?"

**CTAAAAAR**

Mendadak kilat menyambar, perlahan langit meneteskan bulir-bulir 'air mata'nya, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita bicarakan didalam saja." Respon pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

_Konbanwa, minna-san_!

Panggil saja saya Suzu atau Suzu-_chan_, saya adalah _author _pengembara dari dunia sebrang(?). /apa

Berhubung ini pertama kalinya saya bergabung dengan fandom ini, saya ucapkan salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya untuk para penghuni Fandom Kuroshitsuji Indonesia sekalian.

Nah, berkaitan dengan fanfic "**Unconditionally**" ini, saya sengaja mempairingkan FC saya, Ed, dengan OC kesayangan(?) saya. NYAHAHAHAHA~!

Kenapa judulnya kayak lagu si itu(?) :0

Yah, kebetulan saya lagi suka banget sama lagunya si itu (?) karena sesuai sama perasaan saya akhir-akhir ini. /eaaaa /apadeh

_Well_, tapi si dia ga peka-peka sih. uwu /uhuk /jangancurhatwoi

Kenapa genrenya Romance & Horror?

Karena saya memang ingin menantang diri saya dengan mencoba sesuatu yang baru. XD

Kenapa chapter satunya sedikit banget?

_Well_, inikan baru awal dari cerita, jadi ga apa dong. eue /seemsngeles

Tenang aja, _minna-san_, di chapter ke-2nya akan saya buat lebih panjang, pastinya… Yah, ga janji sih XD /plak

Nah, sekian dulu cang-cing-cong Suzu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Akhir kata…

.

.

**Review, please! ^u^**


End file.
